<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mismatched by yunyeos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925642">mismatched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos'>yunyeos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rumir week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Two Princes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes swap, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert and Amir made a small mistake after waking up late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rumir week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mismatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 1: swapped</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amir.”</p><p>Amir was still bustling about their bedroom, reciting and reworking their entire schedule for the day awaiting them. Meanwhile Rupert was completely ready for bed. All he needed to drift off to sleep was a husband-shaped body in his arms.</p><p>“Just one moment.”</p><p>His eyes had become heavy long ago and it was so late into the night it could be considered the early morning. Rupert knew Amir was in a similar sleepless state, maybe he was even sleepwalking at that moment. But he knew Amir’s refusal to get in bed would only cease until he finally came up with a satisfactory plan.</p><p>“Amir, please,” Rupert called out again. Amir turned to him and his face softened. From where Rupert sat on the bed he spread out his arms, inviting Amir into them. “I know tomorrow is an important day, but you can figure it all out tomorrow morning. <i>We</i> can figure it out tomorrow. I just can’t right now because, well, my brain needs sleep. And your hardworking brain needs sleep, too.”</p><p>With a tired little laugh, Amir dragged himself to the bed and fell into Rupert’s arms, burying his face in Rupert’s robes. Rupert smiled as he felt Amir relax instantly and felt himself grow sleepy as well. He had everything he needed to properly sleep.</p><p>“Yeah, I could go for a long sleep right now,” Amir murmured. Rupert scooted aside to let Amir get in bed, fitting himself to Amir’s backside. Surrounded by the thick bed covering and Amir’s warm body, Rupert’s breathing slowed.</p><p>“Goodnight, my love,” Amir whispered. “Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes, tomorrow. Goodnight, my light,” Rupert murmured into the back of his neck.</p><p>It was late when they awoke. So late that Rupert and Amir barely had time, if any, to consult each other about their plans like they promised.</p><p>The princes jumped out of bed when they noticed the sun was a little too bright outside. They hurried while getting ready, throwing on some mismatched outfits, not noticing just how incredibly mismatched they were.</p><p>They headed out of the room and went their separate ways, but not before departing with a quick kiss.</p><p>Rupert was loaded with meetings. He hadn’t even eaten yet and met Lord Chamberlain at the front entrance. He did not seem too upset with Rupert but Rupert still felt a sense of dread bubbling up inside him from keeping him waiting for long.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I woke up late,” Rupert winced.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, Your Majesty. Shall we go?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s go,” Rupert nodded. He and Chamberlain headed out to the villages and markets, just to check how everyone was faring. Due to recent events, Rupert decided that it wouldn’t hurt if he checked up on the civilians every once in a while.</p><p>But as he walked around, he felt very heavy and confused gazes on him. The townspeople interacted with him while wearing amused smiles. Usually Rupert wasn’t not one to falter at the attention but the abundance of such stares made him freeze up, almost offended. Has his status as a prince become diminished somehow?</p><p>Suddenly he missed Amir. Rupert wondered how he was doing. Surely he must be frazzled at the very least and stressing himself out to the point of no return. Now Rupert felt himself doing the same, stressing about these strange looks.</p><p>“Your highness—”</p><p>“What is it?” Rupert almost snapped, but then he immediately covered his mouth. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. This day hasn’t been the best for me so far.”</p><p>Chamberlain only nodded sympathetically. “I completely understand. But I wanted you to be aware of your current state of apparel...”</p><p>As he said that, Rupert looked down at himself for the first time that day. He hadn’t looked at a mirror at all, even when he woke up. He was practically swimming in his clothes, or, he was drowning in Amir’s clothes!</p><p>“Ah!” Rupert exclaimed. No wonder he felt somewhat sluggish and too-warm. It was because his uniform was bigger than usual, especially around the shoulders. “Thank you, Chamberlain. What would I do without you?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Amir was in the library with Darling. While they were an unconventional pair, they’ve agreed that Darling needed to successfully return to his royal life as the prince of the Kingdom of the North.</p><p>Amir would help him do so by hosting book meetings with him. Literature was crucial to know as any figure of royalty and Darling hadn’t managed to absorb much of it as he’d been travelling so much.</p><p>Their book meetings were somewhat similar to book clubs, but Amir detested the exclusivity with clubs and associating it with Darling and preferred to use the word meeting because it implied solely business.</p><p>But Darling was distracted. And that was distracting Amir. Amir stood to pick a new book for them to read, and felt a pair of eyes on him. Then when he returned with two copies of the new story he found, the same gaze continued to hone in on him no matter what.</p><p>Amir’s lip twitched; he couldn’t take this anymore. He whipped his head up, staring at Darling, who only lifted his brows.</p><p>“What? Do I have something on my face?” Amir asked.</p><p>“What? No, your six... maybe seven—but that’s a stretch—worthy face is just fine!” Darling responded. He smirked when he scanned Amir, again. “But I noticed you are dressed... better today.”</p><p>Amir looked down at himself. He tried to cover himself up with his arms but it was a completely useless attempt. Darling snickered at him and Amir only narrowed his eyes. Of course Darling adored his uniform today—it was Rupert’s uniform!</p><p>Amir cleared his throat, finally hyper aware of the tightness of the coat on his torso. Their builds aren’t too different but Amir could definitely fill out some of Rupert’s clothing if he wielded his sword more often.</p><p>Then Amir felt warm. He found it fateful that Rupert was still with him somehow.</p><p>“Oh, here we go, that look again,” Darling sighed.</p><p>“Hush,” Amir said. But he was grateful for Darling somewhat. Without him, Amir would have never noticed. “But thank you for telling me.”</p><p>It was evening when the princes reunited in the bedroom. They were finally in their personal safe space. The two both grinned and laughed upon the sight of each other. They were glad they could see each other again but they both looked silly from wearing each other’s clearly mismatched, missized clothes.</p><p>Amir cleared his throat as he unbuttoned his (Rupert’s) coat. Relief filled him as the ability to breathe became easier. Rupert also took off his (Amir’s) jacket and sighed as limbs became easier to navigate.</p><p>“So... did you know?” Rupert started.</p><p>“No, of course not! Did you?”</p><p>“Not at all!” Rupert laughed. He whistled as he looked Amir up and down. “But wow! Look at you! I wouldn’t mind if you wore my uniform more often...”</p><p>“Rupert, no,” Amir stifled a chuckle with his hand. “But I will say you don’t look so bad yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rupert said. He spread his arms out. “Come here. No more thinking allowed. Let’s sleep early and actually plan for tomorrow, well, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Amir gracefully fell into Rupert’s arms and the two shared a restful sleep, anticipating an early awakening to properly plan for the day without another mishap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>